el deber antes que nada
by the gray princes
Summary: Harry ya llego a casa de los weasleys, ginny debe cumplir una misión que le encargo dumblendor. Ron y hermione, ¿novios? Y una responsabilidad que les toca la puerta


El deber antes q nada

Harry ya llego a casa de los weasleys, ginny debe cumplir una misión que le encargo dumblendor. Ron y hermione¿novios? Y una responsabilidad que les toca la puerta

Ella sabia que era lo que debía hacer, no necesitaba mas que esperar a que el se fuese, lo tenia todo planeado.

Que si tenia miedo?... Tal vez al principio, más que todo por volver a ver ese ser que tanto mal le había hecho, pero si quería ser útil debía hacerlo, sin mirar atrás, hacerlo y allá arriba decidirían que harían con ella

Ginny iba demasiado entregada a sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuan cerca estaba de las escalera, solo un paso mas y caería por ellas, pero unos fuerte brazos la sujetaron firmemente(n/a: yo se q el chico es un flacucho enclenque, pero soñar no cuesta nada) de la cintura sacándola del peligro inminente y juntando su cuerpo peligrosamente al de el.

-harry- dijo la pelirroja en un suspiro

-yo…. Tu…- el chico no cordinaba nada de su cuerpo, por mas que lo intentara, estaba hipnotizado en ella, tenia tantas ganas de tenerla así.

Ginny no sabia que hacer, y si hubiese sabido no lo podía hacer, de su cuerpo solo controlaba a duras penas sus labios y no duraría mucho.

Ya no era solo que se extrañasen, ya era una necesidad, la razón de levantarse temprano cada mañana, el por que luchar.

Si no sucedía algo en esos segundos ya no habría vuelta atrás, pero era algo difícil que sucediera, ya que en la casa estaban solo ellos, ya que ron y hermione habían desaparecido ya hace bastante.

"harry has algo, por favor, no quiero volver a dejarte ir, no lo soportaría" pensaba la chica

Mientras en la cabeza del moreno los pensamientos no eran muy distintos "gin reacciona, recházame, tirame por la escaleras. Vamos Potter, muévete! " y ese pensamiento si surtió efecto, pero de manera contraria, cada ves se acercaba mas y mas a su chica soñada, no podía evitarlo, y se dejo llevar, mientras la chica no podía mas que seguirle

Sus labios se rozaban levemente, harry iba bajando sus manos muy lentamente, mientras la pelirroja las subia desde el pecho del chico al cuello del mismo. Era innecesarias las palabras, la practica ya los había hecho maestros. Pero en un momento de lucidez por parte de la pelirroja

-no puedo- dijo en un susurro, respirando hondo y cerrando los ojos se separo lentamente del chico –no puedo-repitió con mas convicción en la vos

El chico cerro los ojos y se recostó de la pared, después de unos segundos los abrió y vio como una lagrima solitaria recorría la mejilla de la chica, con una sonrisa de inmensa ternura mezclada con un toque de picardía y un poco de broma la miro mientras las jalaba suavemente a el nuevamente y la abrazaba, mientras la chica lloraba silenciosamente

Nadie le había querido decir que era lo que pasaba, hasta que sin querer escucho las conversación que mantenía remus y tonks.

. . . . . -.-.-flasback.-.-.- . . . . .

-se que riesgos deberá correr, pero es mejor que sea ella misma la q entre a que la obliguen a hacerlo-decía remus

-pero es solo una niña, ella aceptara, es una weasley, pero no esta preparada, necesita aprender mucha cosas aun…-le reclamaba tonks

-ocumancia, magia negra, parcel, pociones… ya eso lo sabe, dumblendore se encargo de eso antes de irse, cada vez estoy mas seguro de que el mismo decidió hasta en que punto de la grama caería al ser "acecinado" por sna….- decía pero fue interrumpido por la mujer

-también piensas que snape es inocente?- le pregunto

-si, pero quien mas piensa eso?-

-ginny y yo, desde su muerte hemos hablado de la misión y todo lo que conlleva y me ha dicho que no cree aun que la muerte de dumblendore haya sido así, como lo hizo ver-

-ese viejo sabia muy bien lo que iba a pasar, pero aun y eso dejo muchos cabos sueltos- dijo lumpin con resignación

. . . . . -.-.-Fin del flasback.-.-.- . . . . .

-gin-dijo harry rompiendo el silencio, la pelirroja ya había dejado de sollozar, pero aun se encontraban abrasados

-mmm?- ronroneo la chica sin dejar su posision

- vas… vas a ir?- le pregunto el moreno con hilo de voz. Tenía miedo, y mucho, pero no por el, si no por ella

La chica se separo lo indispensable para poder verlo a los ojos, pero cuando le iba a responder escucharon las risas de ron y hermione. Lentamente se separaron, antes de separarse totalmente harry le envió una mirada de no hemos terminado esta conversación y ginny asintió con la cabeza y cada uno se fue por un lado

Habían pasado ya unos tres días después de su conversación con harry y la verdad ya no estaba tan segura de querer aceptar la misión, " maldita seas harry potter, sabia que me harías esto, yo si puedo salir de tu vida para q puedas irte tan campante pero cuando me toca a mi un poquito de acción me haces dudar, matate! ay, no, no, no, si a harry le pasase algo yo me muero"

La había estado viendo toda la tarde, a su parecer ya había pasado por todos los estados de animo, la había visto llorar, reírse, sonrojarse, enojarse, y todo con ella misma, o a lo mejor con el. Tenía ganas de bajar, pero no sabía si debía hacerlo "y si hago como si estuviese paseando? No no, se va a dar cuenta, que ridículo es esto, después de ser novios, decirnos tantas cosas y ahora tengo miedo acercármele, no puedo ser mas tonto. Vamos potter! Se hombre! Vamos, si se puede, si se puede" y haciendo se porras avanzo hasta la puerta, la abrió… pero con la misma la cerro, no era la primera vez que hacia eso, antes, cuando no sabia como declarársele a la pelirroja lo hacia frecuentemente. Había vuelto a la ventana para seguir viendo a la pelirroja, esta vez parecía algo pensativa, mientras deshojaba una flor

-recuerdas cuando las bisagras de nuestro cuarto en howarch se trabaron? Jajaja me… recuerdo, jajaja, demasiado cómico tu "ron, ron, la puerta no cierra….. – dijo imitando la voz del moreno con un tono de tonto en la voz- tampoco abre, ron, ron y si no podemos volver a salir??" jajajaja demasiado cómico- le dijo el pelirrojo desde la puerta sosteniéndose el estomago de la risa

-si y tu mandaste a volar la puerta, nos dejaste sin puerta como por una semana, y gracias a la bondad de Macgonagall y a la jalada que le echamos para q nos la volviese a poner, pq si hubiese sido por ella nos dejaba lo que retaba de año sin ella- le respondió harry recordando los tiempos de escuela

-si…. Hasta un conejo gigante hecho de chocolate le mandaron, la pobre habrá engordado unos 5 kilos en esa sola semana, jajaja-

-en realidad no se lo comió, es alérgica al chocolate- respondió una vocecita detrás de ron, haciendo que harry se sorprendiese, hacia unos segundos la había visto allá bajo

Ron se dio vuela sorprendido, la chica entro a la habitación y sentándose en la cama continúo hablando

-recuerdo q cuando le llego yo estaba recogiendo mis cosas, era la única en el salón y el conejo llego saltando, jajaja cuando lo vi. Me asusto tanto que tire mis cosas y Macgonagall salto en su escritorio, se le cayeron los lentes y todo, cuando el dichoso conejo se quedo quieto me pregunto si lo quería, q ella era alérgica al chocolate, a la hora estaba en la enfermería, resulta que yo también soy alérgica, me entere después de comerme el conejo-

-jajajajajajaja- el pelirrojo estaba en el suelo por la risa – jajaja, me voy, si me quedo entre los dos va a terminarme de matar de la risa- y se fue dejando a los dos chicos solos en la habitación

-Pero yo te he visto comer chocolate- dijo harry

-si, blanco, el negro tiene no se que hace que mi estomago lo rechace, fue horrible, todo el fin de semana vomitando-

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se volviese a romper el silencio

-gin- llamo el moreno

-dime-

-vas… vas a hacerlo?-

Ginny se levanto de la cama, cerro la puerta con llave y se paro frente a harry, ambos tenían la vista en los ojos del otro "dime que no, por favor. Me moriría si te pasa algo" pensaba harry

-yo tmb me moriría si te pasara algo- le dijo la pelirroja, haciendo que el moreno se sorprendiera de sobremanera

-lo dije en voz alta?- pregunto el chico, dando por sentado un si de la pelirroja

-no, lo pensaste- esto tranquilizo al chico, por un segundo había pensado q se estaba volviendo loco- espérate tantito! Si lo pensé como…..como supiste q lo pensé?-

-dumblendore me entreno, el sabia q moriría y me enseño todo lo que debes aprender antes de enfrentarte con voldemort-

-O.o- no podía creerlo- entonces es cierto? Dumblendore no murió asesinado por snape?-

-el no me quiso decir dada, aparentaba estar bien, pero en realidad el horrocruz que el cargaba, es anillo, recuerdas?-

-si, pero como sabes de los horrocuz?-

-ehhh, lo siento mucho harry, en ese momento no controlaba bien lo de la legemancia y… perdoname, por favor- se disculpaba la pelirroja y una lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

-que hiciste? Que es lo q debo perdonar?- harry ya estaba serio, daba miedo

-una noche yo….

. . . . . -.-.-flasback.-.-.- . . . . .

Ginny llegaba de uno de los entrenamientos con el director, ya sentía mas confianza al usar la legemancia, pero aun no lo controlaba demasiado, algunas veces con solo desear saber en quien pensaba alguien la llevaba a recorrer la mente de esa persona, aunque eso era una mejora, antes de solo pensar su cabeza se llena de los pensamientos de todos lo q se encuentran en la sala

Cuando llego al cuadro de la señora gorda esta la saco de sus pensamientos

-NIÑA donde andabas metida? Parece que hubieses venido de la mismísima guerra con el innombrable-

Ginny no le presto atención y dio la contraseña, en realidad si lo parecía, pero no estaba de humor para hablar. Cuando estaba camino a las escaleras escucho un ruido, busco con la mirada de donde provenía el sonido y vio a un chico en el sofá, se acerco mas y lo reconoció inmediatamente. Parecía q tenia una pesadilla, se arrodillo frente a el e intento despertarlo "que será lo que estas soñando?" y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en la mente del chico

-harry!-grito la pelirroja al verlo en el suelo, cubierto por sangre, pero no parecía la de el, no podía ver ninguna herida, el chico miraba hacia el otro lado, con resentimiento, dolor, furia, tantas emociones, ella también miro hacia esa dirección, y no podía creer lo que veía

Alli frente a ellos se encontraba dos figuras cubiertas totalmente, tenían un aura negra a su rededor, inspiraban mas q miedo respeto, una de la figuras se fue acercando a ellos. Estaba totalmente segura de q era una mujer, se detuvo a unos dos metros de ellos y lentamente se fue quitando la capucha (n/a: la parte de la capa q cubre la cabeza, paras lo q no saben q es) dejando ver una muy cuidada cabellera negra, unos ojos tan azules como un cielo de invierno

-gin-dijo harry con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

La ginny pelirroja no lo podía creer, se negaba a aceptar que esa era ella, de la nada, junto a la ginny pelinegra apareció al ser q mas odiaba en el planeta, pero no podía evitar volver a sentir ese miedo q le recorría la espalda.

-te gusta el cambio de loock de tu noviecita? Potter- siseó lord voldemort mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica

-NO LA TOQUES! - le grito harry mientras se intentaba levantar, pero unos fuertes brazos se lo impidieron, en uno de sus intentos de liberarse hizo q la capucha se le cayera, este también tenia el cabello negro y los ojos del mismo azul, lo reconoció rápidamente, aunque ya no tenia esa mirada sarcástica y fría de antes, parecía hasta algo…triste- Solo me falta un horrocruz para destruirte y dejaras de ser inmortal-

-no si antes te destruyo a ti, vamos ginebra, matalo, destrúyelo, no le tengas piedad, el jugo con tus sentimientos-le decía voldemort a la morena

Esta levanto su varita y apuntó al corazón del chico, harry la miraba a los ojos, la veía con resignación. Cuando un el rayo de luz verde se empezaba a formar algo hizo q la pelirroja saliese de allí.

Ya de vuelta encontró q harry no se había despertado aun, y no espero a q lo hiciese, se levanto rápidamente y salio corriendo de la sala común

. . . . . -.-.-fin del flasback.-.-.- . . . . .

Ginny se encontraba en el suelo con su espalda recostada de la pared, harry había estado escuchándola atento, seguía de pie, recordando cada detalle de ese sueño

Ginny no había querido verlo desde q empezó a relatarle lo sucedido ese día, esperaba un grito de parte de harry, que la insultase y le dijese q no la quería volver a ver nunca mas, y se lo merecía, pero el chico se encontraba inmóvil, mirando al vació.

Harry dio un suspiro y se deslizo por la pared para quedar junto a la pelirroja

-gin-le dijo harry en un intento de q la chica lo mirase, pero fue en vano – hey nena mírame- insistió mientras le giraba el rostro, la chica le esquivaba la mirada, el moreno podía ver el camino de lagrimas-gin ese… ese sueño fue la razón por la que decidí terminar nuestra relación- le dijo, en ese momento la chica le clavo la mirada al chico

Ginny se levantó lentamente del lado del chico y dándole la espalda empezó a hablar

-lo supuse, no tienes que decir nada mas, te entiendo, como no desconfiar que volvería a caer bajo su control- se volteo para mirarlo- pero sabes harry, te amo demasiado como para dejarme manipular y matarte, antes me suici…- pero harry no la dejo terminar se movió tan rápido que lo único que cuando se dio cuenta el moreno ya la tenia pegada a la pared, (n/a: como les gusta una pared)

La miraba muy seriamente, por un momento le tuvo miedo, estaba realmente sorprendida de la reacción del chico

-NUNCA Ginebra, jamás en lo que me resta de vida te quiero volver a escuchar eso, me entiendes? - después de la afirmación de la chica harry soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y cambio su mirada a una de inmenso amor-ginny yo me moriría, si tu llegases a estar en peligro- se separo de ella y dándole la espalda volvió a hablar – Voldemor disfruta haciendo sufrir a las personas lastimando a sus seres queridos, en… en mi sueño, no era yo quien moría-

-pero… yo vi. Cuando se estaba formando el rayo- no entendía nada- y las maldiciones imperdonables no se pueden detener una ves la luz empieza a formarse en la vara-dijeron juntos

- lo se, pero no la detuviste, tu…- se voltio y la miro a los ojos – eres tu la que mueres en mi sueño, por eso pensé que tu estarías mas segura si estabas lejos de mi, pero ya no estoy tan seguro-

- no seas tonto potter, soy mas fuerte y mas ágil con mi varita q tu con 5- le dijo la pelirroja

- gin, yo se que eres fuerte, pero no nenecitas exagerar- esas palabras habían tocado su orgullo

- quieres probarme?- le dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios del chico

-no puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio- le respondió

- miedo potter?-

- por merlín pelirroja, te voy a destrozar, vas a pedirme clemencia- ya había herido su orgullo

Ambos tomaron posición de duelo y dieron inicio

* * *

sorry por cualquier cosa, horror ortografico, que algunos parrafos no tengan sentido o cual fallo tecnico q pueda tener, es el primer fic del que me siento realmente orgullosa, solo lo voy a continuar si les gusta, plis dejen review, no saben como le pueden cambiar el dia a una persona q se acabe de pelear con su novio, o ex, o una amiga, de verdad suben el animo solo deben de darle click al botoncito que dice go plis 


End file.
